The blood that spoke to me
by StoryofGreen
Summary: 30 years have passed when Christian shows up. Bella and Edward had it hard, what happens when their story repeats?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Working at getting better at this story, I know somethings missing So please help me figure it out!

**Warning:** I love fluff. Every fanfic I write is centered around fluff. I'm lovin' the fluff. .

XXXXXX

Setting: Unknown Character: Unknown Time: May, 06, 2067, 3:58 am

Mist sat huddled in a ball. So scared she couldn't even think rational thoughts anymore. Actually, she just couldn't think period. The only thing on her mind was becoming smaller. Because, really, that's the only thing you can do when your hiding from myths.

XXXXXX

**Bella's POV**

It's been 60 years since I was successfully changed into a vampire, and yes, I'm happy about it. So happy in fact, that something is probably about to go horrifically wrong just to punish me for being this happy. Or, this horrific thing has already happened and I just don't know about it yet.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me his age old question yet again. I smiled and looked down at my hand holding his. That overpowering happiness I was talking about was coming back.

"Bella," he prompted with a small note of begging in his voice. I think I started to frown slightly, it bothered me he was being so impatient all of a sudden. I had thought over so many years he had learnt to wait quietly for answers from me.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered, then slid closer to me. The space between us, that I had no clue had appeared, was smothered away. His hand rested on the inside of my knee while he spoke again, " it seems I'm being a bit anxious today." His voice sounded so angry with himself that I couldn't help but smile. Actually, I was struggling not to laugh.

I moved my head to face his, and when he saw the smile lightening up my face, the corners of his mouth lifted up a little too. I also looked into his topaz coloured eyes, and the pure joy I saw in them only added to how happy I was right then. I moved my head again, this time to rest against his shoulder.

"I wasn't really thinking at all," was what I finally said to answer his question.

"Beautiful," was all he whispered afterwards while laying down and pulling me closer.

Of course every perfect moment in itself doesn't last for eternity. I think those special forces, that everyone believes in so much, make sure of that. So I blame the special forces for Alice ripping open our door, barging through it, shoving me off Edward, then proceeding to kneel on his chest and bounce up and down. Oh, and all with a manically happy smile on her face

Third Person 

While Alice yelled a number of "guess what!" 's at Edward, he continued to try and push her off. His face was filled with confusion at what she was doing, and her thoughts held no help either. They also consisted of, "guess what!" over and over and over. Much unlike Edward's thoughts, which were going more along the track of, "what the hell is she doing?!"

Bella on the other hand was simply sitting on the ground (were Alice had thrown her) laughing mercilessly, specifically at Edward. "Bella do you really think this is funny?" Edward asked, his voice sour with annoyance at Alice and now partly at Bella.

"Well actually," Bella stopped laughing suddenly and started to look a little sad, "not really."

"Jeez Edward, of course she doesn't think this is funny," Alice thought out loud. "I've actually separated you to for more then half a second." She grumbled this last part at them.

"Ya your right," Bella said with furrowing brows. She stood up and a few steps over to them, "Alice, let go."

"Yes Alice, get off of me please," Edward chimed in.

"Fine but you hadn't guessed yet." Alice crossed her arms and glared past them out the window. As soon as she had lifted herself off her brother, he bolted vampire speed to Bella. He circled his arms around her and pulled her tiny frame closer. She place her hands on his chest and leaned against him, while he bent his head so his cheek could rest against her hair. 

After Bella's transformation her appearance had, of course, changed. All the fat on her arms, legs and stomach was gone. Replacing it was the rock hard granite that made up all vampires. She was now very small, although not as small or short as Alice, and had the perfect tiny hourglass frame. Because most things about a vampires appearance were peerless. There weren't any significant changes in her facial features, her hair however, was a completely different story.

Once upon a time, Bella's hair had been quite normal. It had had it's good days and it's bad days, largely depending on the weather. Now though, there were only good days for her hair. Terrific days where her hair followed ever curve in her back perfectly, and it's silken look made touching it seem the only thing you wanted to do. Edward of course never had to resist this temptation. His hands were quite often gliding over her hair, or brushing it away from her face and shoulders.

At night or in the dark, Bella's skin would be luminous and her hair would form a silky curtain around her face. The sight had already made a few unsuspecting vampires fall for her.

Of course, Bella wasn't a completely normal vampire. Just like she hadn't been a completely normal human.

After her transformation, Bella gained the power of memory suppression. A fact discovered when Emmet decided to bug her about some of her less graceful human moments, and Bella couldn't remember most of them at all. Bella could make anyone forget anything by fogging over the memory or altering it. But with the right probing, whoever the person (or vampire) was, they could remember what she had made them forget. This meant that Bella's clumsy human memories were eventually remembered. Maybe not added to Bella's already bursting happiness.

Even though becoming a vampire had **greatly **decreased her ineptitude at walking, she had still retained some of this characteristic. Bella resented this, to say they least. Even though Edward enjoyed still being able to catch her every time she fell.

"I swear, if you guys just keep standing there holding each other I'm going to make Carlisle throw out his present for you." Alice saying this made them realize that there really had been a point to her abrupt visit.

"Tell us then Alice," Edward spoke.

"No! You have to gauss."

"Can you give us a hint?" this was spoken by Bella. Alice sighed and made a dramatic event of walking over to the black couch and plopping herself down.

"Fine, but you guys should just know that your no fun." She got over her disappointment quite quickly. Smiling Alice said,," It's something Edward has been wanting…….."

Bella's POV 

"since we moved here to France…." So that must mean he's been wanting it for about two years. Wait, "Edwards been wanting it!? What about me!?"

"…. and it's in Bella's favorite colour." Alice continued.

" Oh okay then, " I was reassured and leaned back into Edward. He placed his hand on my leg and chuckled good humouredly.

"Do you have any idea yet?" Alice asked. All of a sudden Edward tensed then grabbed my shoulders and leaned forward.

"Did Carlisle finally get me it?" Edward asked, so full of hope it mad him sound like an eight year old. Alice smiled mischievously, nodded, and bolted out of the room.

" I love you Carlisle!" Edward screamed and bolted off down the hallway then stairs to were he knew his new car would be. Yes, Edward had just gotten another knew car This one was special though, or at least that's what Edward kept telling me.

XXXXXX

The car was very beautiful, but I may have been a little but biased considering it was in my favorite shade of midnight blue. It also wasn't at the moment going super fast with me in it. Of course though, the first thing Edward wanted to do _was_ drive it really fast with me in the passenger seat. So with Esme and Carlisle's permission Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all went for a drive in Edward's shiny new Peugeot 908 RC. (Although it helped that the sky was grey and over-cast.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Check my profile for pictures of the characters cloths. My next update will take lounger. I'm obsessed with school, so finals are a big deal to me and I've been doing a lot of studying. Plus I've lost the page I had written that comes after all this, I think my sister stole it……

XXXXXX

Setting: Lone stretch of road Characters: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Unknown

Time: July, 24, 2067, 9:36pm

"It's a Peugeot 908 RC you know." Edward said as he sped down a deserted stretch of road. "The coolest thing ever." The road was old, deserted and had a sort of mystic quality to it. " It's really great." As it wound it's way through an open grass field, you could spy a small forested area. Even farther ahead you could see the streaks painted in the sky signifying rain. "Do you guys know it's great?"

"Yes Edward, " I said with irritation, " we started to know it was great after the thirtieth time!"

"oh well…" he smiled sheepishly, "it really is a nice car."

He looked at me, and of course I completely forgot why I was irritated at him. Then he smiled crookedly at me, and I didn't even remember that I had been about to tell him how much I hated the car. Even though I really didn't that much.

**Alice's POV**

"…. It really is a nice car."

I chuckled inwardly, and let myself smile to Jasper. We were in the backseat and I had my legs laying over his lap so that I was sitting diagonally. He was in a relaxed slouching position with his head leaning back and his bangs sweeping in to his eyes. I loved how tall Jasper was in comparison to me. I loved his messy blond hair, and I loved the way he kissed me. Even if it wasn't something we took to extremes like Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward probably had a more "physical" relationship then us too.

I was just brushing Jasper's hair of his face, (causing him to smile) , when Bella went and ruined all the atmosphere by screaming.

**Jasper's POV.**

Her hand was brushing up my cheek, over my eyebrow, past my "Edward Stop!! Stop the car! Edward! Turn around and Stop! Stop then turn around!"

All the calm feeling I had just possessed scattered as Bella screamed at Edward **very** emotionally. I could fell how panicked and worried she was, which made me frightened. Ever since Bella's transformation she had made a conscious effort to keep her emotions in check around me. This made feeling all of her panic right now was even more unnerving.

Bella's THOUGHTS 

" _Edward's so beautiful, so kind. Look at his pretty eyes and his little triangular chin, pretty smooth skin. Like daisies, daises are so pretty. They're all pretty and white. I love him. Such a nice day for a drive, I don't even really want to be on this drive though. Those are nice clouds, very smooth sort of….. __**What was that !**__ " _

THIRD PERSON 

While Bella stared out the window absentmindedly, her eyes stayed fairly unfocused. That was untill she spotted a bright red something withering at the side of the road. This was, when she began screaming at Edward to stop and turn around the car.

Alice and Jasper stared shocked at Bella, while Edward spun the wheel of the car around in a panic. "Bella, please tell me what happened?!" Edward said.

" I think," she stuttered then paused while the car sped back, "STOP!" Edward stopped the car, and being that excellent car that it was there were no skidding out-of-control tires or ugly squealing sounds. Alice was, however, flung forward before Jasper pulled her close to sit on his lap.

"I-I think I saw a person," Bella finally answered the question, then started to get out of the car.

"Bella wait! What do you mean?" Edward's fingers swiftly grabbed her wrist. In answer Bella simply pointed a finger out Edward's window. In response to that, all heads turned away from her and to the teenage boy lying on the ground in a red shirt.

**Unknown's POV (actually the dude lying on the side of the road, he's about 18)**

I was laying on the ground, hurting all over. No, not just hurting. It was more like every single vein and capillary in my body was moving around chrimtic acid that was slowly dissolving through them and into my muscle tissue. I could already feel places were the extricating pain was moving onto my bones, my lower legs and my ribcage being the major areas.

I thought this pain had been going on for almost a day now. But I wasn't sure at all, my skills at measuring time had long since left me. I wasn't even sure of my name anymore. Something had bitten me though, a person of some sort. That was what had put me in this situation, I was sure of that.

**XXXXXX**

Over the next while there was a significant change in my condition. At first everything got worse. I begged for it to feel like it had before that acid feeling had starting in my bones. But even that pain was preferable over when it reached my head, I actually lost all conciseness. It was like I had been engulfed in a dark room, and I lied before. I definitely had enough conciseness to realize the unbelievable amount of pain I was feeling. Every so often this fire would burn my eyes, it would diminish eventually but always seemed to come back. That is untill this last time. Now it was like the acid had dissolved from my system. The pain I was feeling now was laughable compared to before.

A car streamed past me, faster then I think cars are supposed to go.

The gravel I was lying on was really starting to bother me. Which goes to show just how little pain I was in. I wouldn't even classify it as pain anymore, more just like a dull throbbing sensation.

Yes, the gravel was really staring to bug me. Moving my legs closer I started to stand but at the last second they collapsed and caused me to fall.

So apparently the pain had left, only to be replaced with an incredible fatigue and freezing cold temperatures. This really blows, for lack of a better word.

Another car sped past, but this one stopped. I excepted to be hit with a spray of gravel so I turned my face away. But surprisingly enough there was no gravel. Instead, I heard a car door open and close rather briskly and felt the few small rays of sun (that had been warming me slightly) disappear.

I think I muttered something along the lines of "Oooor."

"Oh, thank God he's alive." This was spoken very near to my face, and I knew instantly that it was the most beautiful thing I had every heard in my life. It was soft and caring just the way I thought a mother's voice should have sounded. The girl placed her hand on my neck. She seemed to be looking for a pulse, which confused me. Hadn't she already determined that I was alive?

"Edward, feel his skin. It's like ice." Her hand drew away, and a hand I assumed was Edward's was placed on my arm.

"Could you not find a pulse Bella?" I thought this might be Edward too. I tried again to rise up, and this time I was at least partially successful. If only because a small girl with short beautiful black hair helped me up. Her face appeared beneath mine and she smiled. (I'm pretty sure I smiled back)

"Let's bring him back home," she said.

**XXXXXX**

I was placed in the back seat of a car, my head was resting on Bell's lap (at least I assumed that was her name) . I vaguely registered that the pixie girl was sitting in the front passenger seat with a different person. Mostly though, I was only aware of how cold I was.

**Bella's POV.**

I the boy was laying down with his head in my lap. I could tell he was definitely a vampire. His sculpted face, artistically messy hair, hard skin and lack of pulse gave it all away. I was frightened, but I suppressed it. No need to worry Jasper.

**Edwards' POV.**

I spun my head back to check on my Bella and the man laying on her lap.

Breath in. And out. In. And out. In. And. Out. In. And. "Three more minutes!" I barked out. I was getting a little jealous, I admit. I'm a big enough man to admit that Bella brushing his hair out of his eyes or pushing her palms against his cheeks, irked me a little. But I was also a big enough man to deal with it. At least for the last 2 minutes of this drive.

Just breath in. And out. In. And out.

**Bella's POV.**

I leaned down close to his face and breathed out. Probably not the best idea on my part. The last thing I needed was a love-struck vampire chasing after me. But, (and with much thanks to Edward) I had learnt how calming that action could be, and this boy looked like he needed to calm down quite a bit. I knew his transformation was over, but she still looked like he was in pain. "Can you tell me your name?"

"C-ch-chris……ten…"

**Alice's POV.**

I was sitting with Jasper, pressing myself into him while I rested my chin on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly and his cheek resting on my hair.

The poor boy in the backseat looked like he was freezing. He was starting to shake. Bella was being the perfect mother that she was, acting just like Esme would be as soon as we got him home. It was strange though, I didn't know that vampires got cold like that. Actually, I knew we didn't.

**THIRD PERSON**

Edward's car sped into the private underground parking lot as quite as you might think ghost would. Jasper nodded everyone out of the car once he had checked to make sure no humans were near. The bolted into their also private elevator. Vampire speed of course.

XXXXXX 

Setting: Soon to be known Characters: Mist, Azzul Time: July, 24, 2067, late afternoon.

Dear Diary,

_My name is Mist, and recently my whole family was murdered, annulated, bumped-off, liquidated, delivered a one way ticket. However you want to say it doesn't really matter to me, because of course you'll believe me. When I tell you they were murdered by vampires though, you won't. No one will, except Azzul. Azzul who's dazed idea it was to write a nonsensical diary. This is so stupid, I'm not writing a diary anymore. Azzul can continue it if she wants me to do it so bad. _

Hey there world! This is Azzul writing now. I'm Mist's best friend, secret teller and thinker. Meaning I'm the one doing the thinking part of life for both of us. It is a very exhausting job, no clue why I put up with it ) . I've been trying to convince Mist to write down her life story, or at least why she ended up here. I gauss that still must be too hard for her. Meaning I'm just gonna do it. I don't know all of Mist's story but I do know why she had to come here.

The "here" I keep talking about is Saint John United Together Home. Which is basically "orphanage" but not in the literal sense of the word. Saint John Home is more of a boarding school or something, because some of the kids here do have families. They're just really sucky families.

Located in California, we have the delight of Sunshiny weather everyday. I love it, Mist hates it. She does love the boardwalks with the millions of bookstores along them, and every once in a while I can convince her to come to the beach with me. We live right next to the beach.

Mist came here about 5 months ago. She wouldn't talk to anyone for about a month. I was her roommate, and after one particularly scary nightmare she finally broke down. She cried the whole night basically and just kept telling me what had happened to her family. Me, being the completely crazy person I am, believed her. She still doesn't talk to any of the other kids though, and no strangers either. Actually, she seems downright scared of strangers. I think Mist still has some relatives living somewhere like Australia, but they aren't really in the picture.

Mist's favorite thing to do is read, that and annoy the hell out of people. I think that might be part of the reason she doesn't talk much, it really does annoy people to their deathbeds when she won't answer their questions. She has a photographic memory too, wish I had one. Ha-ha, Mist is telling me to stop writing in **her **diary. XD I'll try and get her to go to the beach with me now.

_Stupid Azzul doesn't indent her paragraphs. _

**THIRD PERSON**

The girls went to the beach, and Mist did enjoy herself. Especially after they were able to go to BJ's Used Books and she found the last book in a series she had been trying to complete for some time now. They walked back to Saint John Home, and went to sleep. They never knew that tomorrow would not only confuse their lives even more, but it would also really suck.

**A/N:** Now what am I going to ask you to do? Review! Thanks to everyone so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The Diary entries are always Mist's.

XXXXXX 

Charecters: Mist, Azzul, and unimportant people Setting: Dinning Room Time: July, 25, 2067, 8:24 am

THIRD PERSON 

Mist was leaning against Azzul's shoulder, her eyelids drooping and her mind started slipping back into dreamland. Azzul was finishing off some homework before everyone had to go to their first class. English for her, science for Mist. They sat in the dinning hall, a large rectangular room with a high cealing. It was were most of the students finshed off homework or ate.

"Mist, can you atleast eat your peach?" Azzul asked while still writing down a sentence. Mist didn't say anything for a while, but eventually she raised her head and took a bite of the only thing on her plate. "Will you eat all of it?"

"Fine…." Mist grumbeld.

Azzul was a lot taller then Mist, and she was also very athletic. She had sun-bleached blond hair, the kind that's perfect in everyway, and a narrow nose that made her vace look ovaly. Her favorite thing to do was run, and she had previously belounged to track team. The hundred meter dash was her specalty. Mist on the other hand hated doing anything involvoing physical activity, thus she was quite a bit less fit then Azzul. There was nothing remarkable about Mist, but she did have gorgous eyes. They were large and changed colours depending on the light. Her dark brown hair was cut short, so the bottom of the back barley touched her shoulders. Ofcourse she had a bit of a tan, it was something hard not to get when living in the every sunny state of California. Mist was also "curview" then Azzul.

Overall, the two girls were nothing alike. They had very different whants and didn't partake in the same extracuricular activies. Mostly because Mist did no extracurricular activies, siting in your room, alone, reading a book for the fourth time, is apparently not an extracurricular. Who knew?

But all best friends have to have to share some trait, right? All that, a common goal and united against the world shit. Well they _did_ both like doing something, and it just so happened that this something is the exact reason they are now being kicked out of Saint John United Together Home.

Or, pardon me, the exact reason why thhey are now being removed and transferred into more suitable living arrangments for their exceptional needs.

Aka, that last praticle joke they pulled really got on peoples nerves and now they're going to be staying in some hotel for a while untill a spot opens up for them in one of the other Saint John United Together Homes around the world.

Dear Diary,

My day today…

1. Azzul got us kicked out, finally.

2. Were being shipped to, now get this, France. Some capital city that everyone but us knows about.

3. There aren't anyplaces that are able to except us right now. So were going to be staying in a hotel. Alone except for some sort of chaperone.

4. Atleast I speak French. Ofcours Azzul doesn't.

5. I don't even want to go to France! What's in France to go look at!

6. Actually were going to Lynon… it's supposed to be the second most populated city in France. Mabey there will be something there to see.

7. I'm going to try Azzul's attitude of having a "Positive Attitued!"

**XXXXXX**

Charecters: Cullen Family, Christopher Time: Time: July, 24, 2067, 10:06pm

**Carlisle's POV.**

"Someone grab me blankets and fill the bath with," I paused to feel the boy's forhead, " boiling hot water." I was in my "emergancy mode", as Esme liked to call it. It was when my only thoughts were thematiced to making sure my charge stayed alive or concious. Right now my charge was this young teen who seemed to be expressing signs of shock, wich meant I neeeded to get him warm fast.

**Third Person **

Rosalie filled thetub up with schorshingly hot water.

Emmet ran to fetch the blankets.

Edward stayed duitifully by Carlisle's side so he could assist him, should he need help.

Esme worked herself into a frenzy while cheacking to make sure every other one of her babies was alright.

Jasper stayed disconnected, but only so he could help calm down Esme. One needs to be feeling the emotion to project it onto another.

Bella was undeniably worried and had her hand's grasping Edward and Edward's shirt.

And Alice froze, while she slowley sank into a vision.

**Carlisle's POV. **

I was sitting acrost from the boy. He was srapped up so fully in blankets I could only see his face and a bit of the wet black hair hanging into his eyes. Because we had dunked him fully clothed in the tib. Mabey it wsan't the most protocal way to warm him up, but it did suffice.

I hunched shoulder's forward and made eyecontact with his burgandy black eyes, and prepared to tell him everything.

"Will you tell me your name?" Or mabey I'd start out with a simpler question.

"Christen"

"Good good," I nodded, he looked at me warily, " and, do you have any idea what happened to you?" My question wasn't answered right away. Instead he let the blankets fall down to his shoulder's as he hung his head.

"I'm not human anymore, am I." Was his stoic reply.

XXXXXX 

Character: Bella, Edward Setting: Kitchen Time: Time: July, 24, 2067, 11:00pm

Well that was some drive. I mean really, how aoften do you get to go on a car ride and find a newly created vampire. Oh, and make your partner insanly jealous. Not very often. Although Edward does seem to get jealous quit a bit.

He is so great.

"Edward?" I called out his name while walking into the kitchen.

"Bella!" he sprung up from the ground.

"What wer you do-"

"I love you" He placed his hands on my shoulds rant them down my arms, squeezed my elbows and then drew them back to sit on my sides. I only wondered for an instnce what he was doing. Edward had been so jelous, it was making him feel guilty. That inturn was making him nervous. This, was hilarous. _ He _was hilarious! And I told him so, right after I had stopped laughing my head off.

"But," Edward's voice sang to me softly, "You love me right?"

"Oh well, you see Edward," He cupped my hands in his slender beautiful ones, "ya," and smiled at me like he was about to weep for joy.

I drew our hands up together, pressed myself against him. He curved his body around mine, the exact same thing he always did because he knew how safe it made me feel. "I love you more then everyother thing that every existed or didn't exist."

"Dido."

"No one says dido anymore"

"… my dido still stands." Was his haughty response.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Incase any of you want a reason for why I almost never update, here you go. 1. I mostly spend time writing my own stories, and own ideas. 2. I have a lot of stories on the go right now. 3. Lots of homework, piano practicing, stupid life, ect. 

But I did write a little more… hehe

XXXX

Characters: Azzul, Mist Place: Airport, after arriving in Lyons, France Time: July 26, 11:11

**Azzul's POV.**

Right now were sitting in an airport. It's all steely and flowery. Frankly it's not my kind of place, I don't think Mist like's it either. Although I don't really know what sort of places Mist likes. I know she likes book stores, that much is obvious. Anyway, besides the steel walls with water sliding down them, the airports whole ceiling is glass. It's all part of the "Conserve energy and reduce greenhouse gasses" plane.

Their slogan kept running through my head, "Working for your brighter futures today". Or as I liked to think of it, "Trying to save the world and stop everything on it from dying but first we need your money because not so lounge ago we spent all of ours on hiding the fact that we were turning your world into a sludge pit."

…okay… time to start thinking positively again.

**Mist's POV.**

I hate flying. It loathsome. The most repulsive form of transportation in the world and I had to use it for a whole 10 scarring hours. I know I'm going to be sick any second now, but this dang place is so big that I have no clue where the washrooms are. Insane bigness. I laid my head down between my knees.

Azzul was perching next to me looking nervous. Usually Azzul sort of sprawls herself out all over a place. Like she's declaring the fact that she has the right to be there. Or that she's going to be there no matter what you do. It's like confidence or something.

Oh my god I feel sick.

**Azzul's POV.**

Together Mist and I only have two bags. Big duffel bags that looked exactly like everyone else's. Mine was bilging and I had had a hell of a time doing up the zippers, but it still weighed less then Mist's.

Mist's duffel bag had all the perfect commercial read proportions to it, but whenever we had to move she almost had to drag it. This was because of all her books weighed close to a baby elephant. Or at least some really heavy animal.

I looked down and Mist, and she didn't seem to be doing so well. She kept shivering so I placed my Jacket over her. It was a black jean jacket, but pretty worn so it was nice and soft. She raised up her head little, just enough so that it faced me. "Azzul," she paused and took a deep breath. "Do you know where the washrooms might be?" I wrapped my arms around her, "lets go."

Diary,

We our now in Lyndon. Staying at the a classy hotel with a name meaning something to the effect of "Live with Candy." Of course it's written in French. Hate that. Apparently there is something worthwhile in this city, and it's called food. Gastronomy is a really huge deal here. So on every street there's around 6 restaurants. Azzul feels like she has died and gone to Heaven or Arcadia or something. She keeps going on about how "This is what Nirvana is!". I will not even try to describe how wrong that is. But I guess it sort of works. She doesn't seem to have any worries right now. Not that she's usually acts all that drawn out. It's pretty here though, so I guess it's not that bad. I get my own room and bathroom, but they're both all blue! Azzul's forcing me to go shopping after our dinner, so she'll have a whole new wardrobe by the end of the night.

I thought Azzul would be unbelievably happy here (there is just so much food) but she seems withdrawn. Like she feels bad about something. I'll try to figure it out.

Right now I'm sitting on the hotel room bed. It's white, large and puffy. Just the kind of bed I hate.

A random lady came to pick us up from airport earlier today, but I figure she's fairly unimportant.

Mist


End file.
